1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments relate to a cassette for accommodating substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, flat display devices, such as organic light-emitting display devices or liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, use large-sized mother glass for convenience in a manufacturing process.
When flat display devices are manufactured, a cassette for accommodating substrates is used to receive/transfer or store a plurality of pieces of mother glass. The cassette for accommodating substrates provides a space in which substrates, such as a plurality of pieces of mother glass, are accommodated.
In general, a clean room required to manufacture flat display devices has a facility for air cleaning. However, attachment of foreign substances that are generated by a worker or float in the clean room to an open cassette for accommodating substrates and to a surface of mother glass frequently occurs. Thus, quality of flat display devices may be lowered. Thus, the cassette for accommodating substrates needs to be sealed.